Fighting For Love
by Nickels35
Summary: Four young adults searching for a place to fit in during such a trying times. One couple everything looks perfect from the outside looking in but not always. Another searching to find their own way a journey of friendship, laughter and love secrets exposed lives changed Sam,Drew Curtis and Elle fight for love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summer of 1965**_

**It was the very beginning of the summer he had just broken up with his latest girlfriend and his family like her. But the problem was he didn't like her enough he didn't feel the spark between them they were never insync. Like Sam and Drew they finished each others sentences and like being with each other that's what he wanted.**

** And he was tired of pretending that they were but before he could break up with her she asked him what they were doing. Let's just say that conversation didn't end well and he knew his father was going to be pissed.**

**Placing his backpack down and coming in the house and hanging his hat on the hook "Momma, Auntie I'm home" she shouted. Only to turn around and find his father standing there looking at him. The man stood 6'4 just like his father almond complexion curly jet black hair "Hey pop I didn't know you were home" he said surprised. As the older man shook his head " Curtis you are going to be twenty one soon and you need to start getting serious" Hank says. **

"**Daddy I am. It's just she wasn't it. I'm sorry we didn't have that chemistry dad and she's leaving so it's better this way it wasn't working"he answers. 'Boy you don't take anything seriously, do you chemistry comes later on after you build with someone.**

**That's the problem with you young people you expect everything to feel good" the man says as Curtis mumbles under his breath knowing she would call his father. "Hank gives him a break baby"Henrietta replies, Making Curtis smile that he loved his mother. She always had his back."Henrietta the boy changes more girls then he has draws" he said.**

**That's when Jordan said "I know a girl who is sure to knock him off his feet. Her name is Candice. She works with me down at the station,"she says. As Curtis shook his head and rolled his eyes before speaking "Nope no thank you I can meet someone on my own and your friends bore me"he said. **

"**CURTIS!" Hank's voices boomed throughout the house as his mother and Aunt shook their heads. "Anyway do you remember the the girl I brought to the fundraiser her she's single and she would be perfect for him" Jordan says as Curtis scoffs rolling his eyes**

"**Well bring her by this evening " his father says, making Curtis roll his eyes as Jordan patted him on his shoulder with him swatting her hands away. "Trust me you will meet her and fall for her instantly she thought you were handsome in your picture "she says. Going to give Thomas Jr a bath going upstairs leaving the room.**

**Just then Drew came in" good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Ashford ,Ms. Henry Curtis you want to play some ball" he asked, yes I'm coming" Curtis says, rushing. They lived in an army base neighborhood " Be back by dinner time Curtis you start work tomorrow " Hank said.**

"**Yes sir" he replies to his father as they leave the house when Drew comes back outside to his girlfriend excitedly jumping up and down hugging someone . Making enough noise to bring everyone out the Ashford house "who are they?" Curtis asked his best friend, ``I don't know but let's find out" he says, going over to them.**

" **Sam hey what's going on I thought I only got that greeting" he says sarcastically making her roll her eyes. "Drew, this is my best friend. Her parents just bought this house so that means she is staying" Sam answers. "Yeah, Yeah I'm staying my mom got me into another school so yes I will be going to school here which I think is bull..." Elle says,**

**As her sister looked at her and shook her head . When Manolo and Esmerelda got out of the car "I'm so happy you're here you are going to love it here Kat and the kids are already by dad's house oh my gosh"Sam replies.**

"**Samantha How are you honey it's good to see" Esme says hugging the teenager as did her husband. While Manolo sized up Drew and Curtis "Tio this is Drew, my boyfriend and his best friend Curtis who happen to be your new neighbors" the teen says with a smile. **

**But Curtis eyes were stuck on Elle whose hair back in a braided ponytail as Sam watched with a smile. Before coughing oh "Elle this is Curtis, Curtis this is Elena but we call her Elle '' Sam says as he stretched his hand out. "It's nice to meet you Elena '' Curtis says shaking her hand as both their bodies tingles, pulling away as he pulled away as his parents and aunt came over.**

**As the Tavares smiled politely not knowing how they would be perceived "Mr. Mrs. Ashford and Ms. Henry this is Manolo and Esmerelda Tavares" Sam says introducing them. "Nice to meet you Hank Ashford and this is my wife Henrietta and sister Stella and this is my younger son Curtis" he said shaking Manolo's hand.**

"**Likewise these are my girls my eldest daughter Elena and my baby girl Emelda our son isn't here" he replied. That's when another car pulled up with a young couple getting out "Hey Papi" Oliver says**

"**Olly!" Emy exclaimed, running and hugging here big brother, hey manita look at you did you get bigger, hey there Joe Louis" he said with a grin. With Elle flipping him the middle finger as their parents looked at her all she could do was smile. "Junior" she answers as he shook his head knowing what she was doing "ustedes dos comportamiento ustedes oyen" Esmerelda said.**

**When Kat bumped her with her hip"don't worry Joe Louis I have no doubt they deserved Mr. and Mrs. Ashford" she says winking at Elle. Who smiled "See it wasn't my fault" Elena said as her father gave her a look making her just groan and across her arms. "Katherine doesn't encourage her" Esme says, i "So where are you guys from" Henrietta asked, we just moved from Florida but we are from the Dominican Republic" she answers.**

**That's when they saw the guys moving stuff into the house "oh okay well it's nice to meet you we'll let you guys get settled in" she says, thank you we should go it was nice meeting you as well.**

**We should get inside" she replied as Ashford went back toward the house, "Papi can we go with Sam" Emy asked as the girls looked at him. "Emy you can go Nena in the house" Manolo says, when she groans "really that's not fair" Elle says.**

** Putting his hand up "You know why vamonos" he says getting another groan out of her. As she stormed up to the house "Ahh come on Joe don't be like that" Oliver says with a grin "Vete para carajo stupido" she shouted. Sam and Emy looked at Curtis and Drew as Olly laughed "she's angry"he says, not cool Manito it really wasn't her fault.**

**It couldn't be avoided and she's the only one being punished which makes it worse" Emy says. Kat shakes her head " I don't blame her for being angry I would fuck some shit up too" she says, what did she do" Curtis asked. When Oliver grabbed the basketball "who wants to play some hoops I do" he says, ``me too"Drew says as they start to walk towards the park.**

**All Curtis could do was stare, He was smitten "Be home before Dinner Curtis" his father shouted from the porch. He shakes his head and they walk to the park to play ball when Manolo got into the house looking around for his middle child. Who was him without a doubt his wife nodded outside so that he walked to the backyard as she sat there. Just staring at her shoes "Elena i'm not punishing you" he says, could have fooled me" she replied.**

**Not even bothering to look up she was angry and fed up with all of it she was the only being punished. When it wasn't even her fault she did what she had to and felt like her father didn't have her back. **

**He sighs understanding her anger and frustration "mirame nena"Manolo says turning her face to him. Seeing what he knew was already there "Chula apostaría por ti cualquier día y sé que es injusto, pero ese chico era blanco. Y él va a ganar cada vez, incluso si fue el equivocado, hice todo lo que pude para usar mi color. Pero esas personas saben la verdad, mami, te dejan salir con todos tus créditos y eso es lo importante.**

**Sé que estás enojado, así que no puedo protegerte de esas cosas, pero mami, quiero tenerte cerca ahora mismo por mi cordura "**

(chula i would bet on you any day and i know it's unfair but that boy was white. And he is going to win every time even if he was the one in the wrong. I did all that I could do to even using my color. But those people know the truth mami they let you walk away with all your credits and that is what is important.

I know you're angry so am I that I couldn't protect you from those things but mami I want you close right now for my sanity" **he says.**

**As he looked over to her "I really hate this papi I wasn't wrong" she says, with a nod of his head "I know you weren't mami" he says pulling her close to him. And giving her a hug and a kiss on top of her head as they sat there in silence "so how much of this father daughter time are we talking" she asked. Making him smile "you are going to be sick of me by the time school starts and but you will get all A's" Manolo said.**

**Receiving another sigh and groan as she shook her head "tell me I get a little time out of Alcatraz" Elle asked. Shrugging his shoulders "that remains to be seen Nena not let's help mami" he says helping her up.**

* * *

**Ashford house**

**He made it just in time for dinner the table was being set that's when he noticed the girl with his sister in law. As his brother made a face as he drank his beer with little Thomas sitting next to him copying his every move. While they watched the baseball game. As Jordan eyed him angrily he just shrugged it off and sat down"what's up nephew" Curtis says when saw them get up" Curtis this Candace" she says.**

**"Hey how you doing I would shake your hand but i have to wash my hands Hi momma, Auntie, Hey Mr. Beck , Daddy" he said going to wash his had. With his father staring at him he couldn't be made because he made it before dinner was served. **

**" Curtis go and change we have guest" his father says, he don't have time the food is done come help us baby" Stella says. As his father shook his head he smiled while his aunt winked at him as he went to help set the table.**

**When she whispered "I don't like that girl she seems to eager to me but your mother said to give her a chance" she says. Making Curtis smile he loved his aunt she was everything and if she didn't like this girl already he knew she wouldn't make the cut.**

** Just to save face he went upstairs to change his shirt so he didn't smell like outside that was the least he could do. By the look on his sister in law's face he knew she was mad"Thomas Jr go and wash your hands now" Jordan says.**

**As Curtis shrugged and took his seat while his brother took his son to wash his hands"Where were you Curtis you should have been home already" she said whispering , "out Jordan and last time I checked your husband is in the bathroom" he answered. Just as she was going to reply Tommy sat down next to her then his mother said grace. That's when Candace spoke "So what are your plans for the summer Curtis" she asked.**

**While he stuffed his face"momma the meatloaf is good" he responds as he father looked at him sternly. "Thank you baby boy" Henrietta says with a smile, I don't know work hanging out with my friends" Curtis says with a shrug. "Jordan say your looking to go to Law school" she said making him roll his eyes at his sister in law.**

**Knowing his father was watching him tried to change his attitude"It was a thought"he answered. "You should go for it we need alot more african american lawyers" Candace says encouragingly. His father smiled he like her ambition maybe she was just what he needed to motivate his youngest son. Just as there was a knock on the door "I will get it" Curtis says jumping up out off his seat rushing to the door dying to get a reprieve of this nonsense.**

**Snatching the door open only to find Elena standing there "Umm i'm returning this to your dads tools we fixed so we don't need to borrow it any longer" she said. Curtis just stood staring at her in her light blue hot pants and black t shirt with the temptations on it. And white tennis shoes "Umm are you going to take it this thing is kind of heavy" Elle said. "Oh sorry about that we're in the middle of dinner" he responds taking it from her. **

**"No I apologize" she says as they both stood there "Good evening Elena did you dad not need it" Hank said appearing next to his son. "Actually we fixed it my cousins got it to work thank you sorry for interrupting your dinner sir good night" she says waving then walking away. With Curtis waving as well his father not noticing the look shared between them" No need young lady you didn't know and tell your dad anytime Good night" both his dad says who closed the door.**

**Before turning to ****Curtis" you need to change your attitude it's like your looking to ruin things before they get off the ground. Curtis Byron Ashford get it together I will not have you slacking do you hear me put that away and get back to the table and entertain that young lady.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DiSanto house**

**"Hey mom this was left at the gate one of the guys gave it to me" Sam said to Ana coming into the kitchen. Who was cooking " What is it" the woman asked the teenager shrugged as went and grabbed a piece of prosciutto. When Chuck grabbed it opening it up groaning as he did before reading and ripping it up"It's ya father he figured since Manny is here everyone else had to.**

**Saying he heard what happen with Elena in Florida and he knew they wouldn't stay there that long. I tell you I see that mother fuckers I'm blowing his brains out we dont need him coming over here. Last time he hit Samantha breaking her jaw because she wouldn't go with him and I'm happy Chucky was here to stop him.**

**So you Missy be on guard case your surroundings he didn't make it past that gate today. Doesn't mean he isn't going to keep on trying he wants you to make him money but couldn't be bothered when you had pneumonia. He doesn't want what's best for you he wants you out there running cons with him doing nothing. She's doing good she graduate high school she's going to university i tell he will be creeping his ass around here. **

**And the fact the the guard took it speaks volumes letting that mother fucker know that we are here. Get the fuck out of here ****pezzo di merda" he says, as Sam and Ana watched him curse in Italian angrily the teen shrugs. **

**Just then Kat and Olly walked in hearing him curse to himself as well "What's his problem" she asked. "My problem your fucking father that mother fucker knows we're here on this base So now Sam has to go to Florio's house instead of in her home.**

**Because i'm not taking any chances with that mother fucker around here" he says, Calogero non è necessario"Ana says. "Not necessary it's very necessary amore because he will plow through you and anyone else to get her and you know that. There is no talking him down and you know that you" Chuck say, my daddy's right he left with you pneumonia or our doorstep 8 years ago"Kat says.**

**Sighing "I know what he has done Calogero but maybe he is genuine" she says, as they all looked at her strangely. Shaking her head"you don't believe that anymore then we do Mom he is a snake that can't be trusted and Sammy would be better off if he croaked.**

**That man is a blight on her life and if you give him a chance he will take full advantage" Kat says. Chuck sighs" Honey I know you like to see the good in people but he will never change" he says kissing her forehead. " Sammy pack a bag your going to Tio's" Olly says making her groan before going upstairs.**

**"I hate to uproot her from her but her safety is at risk and I Can't have that man coming here and blowing her life apart. The good thing she is eighteen so he can't legally force her to do anything but we all know he will physically force her to go along with his bullshit"Chuck says.**

**"Whose bullshit" Chuckie ****asked coming into the house making everyone sigh again" Cody gave a letter to the MP at the gate and they took it instead of playing dumb" Kat replies. "Oh what the fuck is wrong with this fucking guy" he says angrily. Sam hated it but she knew her father well enough to know that he would get in soon enough.**

**And want to drag her with him it's why they left the last base because he got in. He beat her viscous and was in the process of forcing her to leave with him. But Chucky came in at that exact moment and she was happy he did because she didn't want to leave her life.**

**Especially not Drew she loved him they had plans and getting married that nobody knew everything was uncertainties. Especially with the war they wanted to do it soon and with her best friend here now it was a definite.**

* * *

**New York City**

**He stood in amazement they were having their fourth child "I hope it's a boy" Lucas says, he smirked at his son. "And what do you think little lady" he says picking up his daughter. As h****e held her in his arms " I hope it's a girl daddy so i can have someone to place tea party with"Krissy says.**

**With a nod of his head" I thought you like when daddy played tea party with you" Julian said. She watched him with their kids only made her miss their oldest daughter even more. Thinking what she would be like if she was alive but she knew she couldn't continue to hold out hope. **

**That she had to let their first baby go it still pained her to this day when their little girl was stolen from the hospital. Eighteen years later it still hurts and affects both her and her husband. For years he wished he had gotten there in time he used his contact to find their little girl. With his eyes on his smiled "Okay how about we just hope for a happy and healthy baby" he says. **

**"Booo boring the baby would be cooler if it was a boy" his young son says as they left the doctors office. They came as a family to get the kids excited about the baby"So let's get some dinner where too" Julian asked, oh can we go to Sal's daddy" his little girl asked. **

**All while his wife looked down at the sonogram picture in awe as he held her close to him. While ushering his family to the car "I think this sonogram thing is a brilliant idea" Alexis, so where too momma can I get an answer" her husband asked.**

**"Daddy I want Root beer float" Kristina says as Alexis looked at her husband"this is what you feed the children when I'm at work huh" she replies. Making Julian smiled"me too dad can we go to Sal's please ,please"Lucas says whispering to his little sister. "yeah please daddy" she says, it's yes Kristina it's yes daddy can we go to Sal's"Alexis says correcting the four soon to be five year old.**

**They were happy in that moment with their growing family but something was about to change the course of their lives forever. " Okay so we leave in a few weeks to visit Stefan and Nikolas for the month upstate" she says. As Lucas groaned and Kristina clapped " yay we get to see the horses in uncle Stefan's castle mommy"the little girl asked excitedly.**

**" I hate it there because that creepy lady is always lurking" the boy said. "We are going to visit your uncle and meet his new fiancee and have a big party. And you guy's get to dress up its called a Bacchanalia and it's very important to our family"she explained. **

**With Lucas groaning" still sounds boring and stuffy" he days as Julian made a face egging the boy on. Shoving her husband gently" and you are not helping" Alexis says, I'm not trying to it is stuffy and boring" Julian laughed.**

* * *

**Cain House**

**Drew came in the house"Andyyy" his little brother called Launching himself at his big brother. "What's shaking little buddy" Drew says catching him the boy was eight years. And adored his big brother" Andy make sure to catch him" Sophie says. " Awww momma Andy's always going to catch he will never let me fall" Bobby said.**

**As Drew smiled" you got that right squirt" he responds putting his brother on the ground. When their father came in"Bobby go on inside now your mother and I need to speak to your brother"Mitcham said. "Sure thing pop" the little boy said walking away. **

**With Drew watching his parents"what's up,what's going on"he asked he can see it was hurting his parents. His mother more so then his father who took his wife's hand and held it. Then sitting down taking a deep breath"okay years 21 ago. When we thought your father had died.**

**Because that is what I was told him I was going through alot and I had struck up a friendship. With a fellow doctor and we confided in each other our woes and umm well baby. We then became intimate and then i wasn't until after that I found out. That he wasn't dead he was a prisoner of war and that Big Hank's unit. **

**Had found him and a few others when he came home I was so shocked. And my shock had turned into hurt because I was unfaithful to my husband. I cried and begged him for forgiveness and he off course forgave me but I had just felt horrible.**

**Anyway I had later found out I was pregnant with you and we weren't sure if you were daddy's. Or the other man's and it turns out your not Mitcham's son your biological fathers name is a Alan Quartermaine"Sophie says. Both her and Her husband were in tears Drew stood in disbelief"I dont understand why tell me now" he asked feeling hurt.**

**"We just found out we had hoped that your dad was your dad but your birth father would like to meet you. You have two older brothers and one younger sister and a slew of cousins he and his family. Live up in New York and they've invited us up there but if we go depends on how you feel. About everything Andrew, Mitcham I'm so sorry this is my fault please dont blame your dad.**

**Andy this is on me I was so hurt that my husband was gone I wasn't strong enough and I'm sorry " the woman cried. As Mitcham stood steadfast trying to keep it together still in disbelief"I can't be here" Drew says. Backing away and leaving in s hurry as his little sister was coming in"Hey Andy" Hayden said but he didn't answer. But storming to his mustang and pulling off with his parents hearing the tires screeching as he did.**

**Not soon after he left there was a knock at the Cain family home as Hayden answered"How are you Sam Andy isn't here you just missed him and he was pissed off. Stormed out and didn't even saying anything to me when I said hi to him. Just ignored me and pulled off out of here did you guys get into a fight but that would be no because your here" she says.**

**As Sam watched her suspiciously wondering what could be wrong with her boyfriend. "Umm tell everyone I said hi I have to find Drew"she says leaving just as quickly as she came. After driving around searching for him with Curtis's help but no luck until she got to the last place.**

**At their spot tilting her head to the side as she approached him hugging him. Feeling his whole body relax at her touch as he turned around to see her "hey handsome what's going on" she says. Caressing the side of his face as he took her hands in his kissing her palms. " How'd you find me"he asked trying to change the conversation making her look at him.**

**With his obvious dodging of the question as they sat down by the tree they carved their names into. Pulling her into his arms holding on to the one thing he knew was real that was her love. As they sat there in silence"Drew talk to me Hayden said you left in a hurry and ignored her.**

**And that never happens so talk to me"she implored, he sighs " I just found out my dad isn't my dad. And I have siblings with another father who wants to meet me if I go will you come with me" Drew asked. Sam looked at him"Andrew Mitcham Cain I will go anywhere with you don't you know that by now.**

**Just because your dad isn't your dad biologically doesn't make what you guys share less real. He loves you and you love him and love makes you family Big Chuck and Ms. Ana. Aren't my biological parents but they are my parents and they love me more then my own parents.**

**That is what's important I know it's hard but everything they ever did was because they loved you. And I know your mom would never maliciously hurt you Drew Ms. Sophie wouldn't hurt anyone" Sam says. Making him smile at just how well she knew him"lets get out of here before Hayden thinks I'm made at her"he said.**

**Taking her hand as they walked back to the car that's when he saw her luggage. "Going somewhere"Drew asked, oh yeah I have to go to Uncle Florio's house my dad stopped by. And was able to get through to the guard entry so I'm going to be going to my Uncle's house. Until my father is found and I'm no longer at risk" she says sarcastically.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere in Baltimore**

**It had been a few weeks Curtis was driving when he saw her he pulled over "hey you need help" he asked with a slight smile. As she looked up "no I got it but thank you" Elena says trying not to look him directly.**

** "No I insist a lady should never have to change her own tire" Curtis says. Putting his hand out watching him closely before taking his hand as he helped her up there it was again. Both pulling back quickly not knowing what to think but they were both interested. **

**"Fine but my father always says that a woman should always know how to change her own tire. So won't be at the mercy of anyone"she says, I understand that but I'm a gentleman and I couldn't. Continue to drive past and leave you there" he says taking off his shirt and placing it on top the car.**

**So that it wouldn't get dirty she found herself staring as did he when checking out her legs. Noticing a small tattoo on her ankle there was a long silence as she stood a far off. With her arms crossed"Elena this is a really nice car" he said, thanks it's my baby"she says.**

**When he finally finished he cleaned his hands off"thank you Curtis it was very gentlemanly of you" Elle says with a smile. That made him smile"hey would you want to maybe hangout" Curtis asked nervously. Her face lit up "I would like to but you would probably have to ask my dad I'm not allowed. To anywhere but the store , my house and church" she said.**

**All he could do was stare he didn't know what it was about her but he was intrigued by her. "How come if you don't mind me asking, that's when he saw the hurt flash in her eyes then back to normal. "Long boring story but thanks for changing my tire see you around"Elena said.**

**He didn't like that her smile went away"Nice snoopy"Curtis says with a grin that made her smile. As she handed him his shirt as the both walked away Elle took a deep breath and got into her car. A few days later Curtis knocked on the car "KK come on now are you ready to get crushed" he says.**

**When the person slid from under the car taking the protective mask off and shaking her hair out. Making his mouth drop then closing it she just got so much hotter to him. She just stared up at him in his t-shirt and basketball ball shorts but before either of them could speak.**

**K.K came out"oh hey Curtis, Elle Tio said put this part in"he said handing it to her while her and Curtis both stared. As K.K cleared his throat Elena put the mask back on and going back under the car. Shaking his head with a grin on his face as he shook his finger no"I'll be back let me go change" KK says.**

**While Curtis shook his head not soon after he went inside Elle slid from under the car"can you test it out for me" she asked. "Umm yeah sure"Curtis says walking around to the driver seat to start the car. Giving her a thumbs up "one down five more to go "she whispered. **

**He started a conversation about cars then music they were in the middle of a conversation when Candice's car pulled up. "Whose that Curtis is talking to"Candice asked as she checked Elena out. Waving it off as"that's the New neighbors is all"Jordan said as they got out the car. **

**"I know your not going to the speech in that" she asked interrupting their conversation "what speech I'm going to play basketball these are my basketball clothes" Curtis answered annoyed. He felt he was able to peel back a layer on who Elena was one thing he did know was he like her.**

**"I told you about the speech yesterday"Candice says just then KK came outside"****El tío de Elena dijo que llevara ese al garaje" he says. Elle shook her head "okay"she says getting into the car as both K.K and Curtis watched. "Y'all built that engine yourself" he asked completely ignoring Candice, yeah we sure did" KK said.**

**When Jordan pulled Curtis aside as Ok smiled at her but her eyes was on the girl he was talking. "What is your problem go and get dress it's a double date with a beautiful girl who thinks your worth it. So stop being an ass and get it together you already have a reputation Curtis with the sisters don't blow this"Jordan chastise.**

**"First off I told you I wasn't interested you insisted on hooking this up so this shit is on you. I'm going to play basketball ball Hey K.K you ready so how do y'all build it"Curtis said walking away. As they walked to the basketball court leaving both Jordan and Candice standing there.**

**"Don't worry he'll be there tonight you have my word"Jordan says embarrassed, okay see you guys tonight"Candice says. Watching Jordan go inside just as Elena was coming out with a different car. Candice was about to go and say something when Manolo came outside making her leave.**

**"Elena what was that about"he asked even though he watched from inside the house. It was his way of giving her a little freedom it wasn't her fault it cost her alot and that light skin. Couldn't save his daughters heart she was lost twice she shrugged"it was the neighbor he was looking for KK.**

**So where do we start"Elle said hoping to change the subject, I heard Jamie enlisted into the marines" Manolo said. "That's good for him papi are we going to take this one out now" she says. He was trying too see where her head was and she still wasn't ready to talk so he let it go"yes we are"he says.**

**As he kissed her on top of her head "where's your son shouldn't you be doing this with him. It's rather inappropriate for a young woman to be doing as such it's not ladylike. I mean don't you want her to get married "John said. Making both Manolo and Elle roll their eyes"well my daughter happens to like cars just like I do.**

**And she will get married to a man good enough for her and will love her for the amazing woman she is. Listen amigo I get it but what i teach my girls is my business I know you dont agree. But this is my business" Manolo said turning to fast the man who nodded his head.**

**Meanwhile at the basketball court "so I wanted to know what's your cousins story how come your uncle. Has a tight leash on her but not the younger one"Curtis asked as KK shook his head. "Leave it alone Curtis aren't you dating that Candice chick"KK replies to a scoff from Curtis.**

**"Hell no man that girl is about as interesting as ants Jordan set that up thinking she could whip me into shape. Because of what happened with Justine" Curtis says, ahhh the you don't take things seriously. When you gonna settle down I mean not for nothing Curt but she was gonna leave your ass regardless.**

**She's dating Gerald down in DC and my cousin her story is her story to tell so why don't you ask her"he says. "I tried to ask your uncle he shut me down like down I think she's cool is all. And I would like to get to know her is all" Curtis said. As K.K took his shot hitting the three pointer" hey Curt isn't that your dad" Drew asked.**

**Making Curtis sigh hoping that the car didn't stop"yeah he's probably on his way home let's play ball" he said. They played until dark before heading home when he got there with Drew in tow. "Oh shit man i forgot tonight was my mom's book club meeting" he said as he and Drew entered **

**That's when he saw her and Sam there who got up and hugged Drew. They waved at their friends who waved back holding Drew's hand as they left. "I think Curtis likes your friend" Drew says, the crazy thing is I think she like him to but she's going to fight it because off what happened" Sam says**

**Drew looked at her "what happened" he asked, if I tell you Drew you can't tell anybody promise me" she says. "Always honey anything that you tell me will always stay between us" he says. As she began to tell him what happened as he drove her home it made him angry.**

**Looking at his fiancee"Sam I swear on everything I want let anything like that ever happen again" he said angrily. "Wait Please don't because she'll know if you treat her differently and I love her she's my best friend. One if the most straight lace honest people I know but this is the world we live in you know that.**

**Your best friend is African American you know as fucked up as it is its why I stand by Curtis. All the time where hanging out because I know cruel this world can be. Ughhh whatever how about you where's your head theses day with going to see your Biological Dad" she asked. Drew sighs"It maybe the world we live in Sam but it don't make it right either.**

**But I will let it go for now we leave in a few weeks what your parents say like I know my mom. Was going through alot thinking her husband was dead but I just feel like she shoulda said something. Before 21 Sam that I'm not crazy about" he says. As she runs her hand through his hair. "Well my parents said yes but I have to bring Chucky with me just in case my father tries something" she says. **

**He looked over at her"we're some pair huh"Drew says as they both started laughing. As he reached over taking her hand and kissed it she smiled" so what you think of hooking our friends up" Sam says. Making her fiancee look at her "Sam" he says, what I haven't seen her smile in I don't know how long" she says.**

* * *

**Church fair**

**Jordan and Tommy walked hand and hand with little Tommy in her arms when Candace approached hugging them. "Hey lady Tommy hey there little man" she says tickling the little boy while she looked around. For Curtis Jordan nudged her husband who shrugged making her roll her eyes.**

**"So where would you ladies like to go first" Tommy says with his wife looking at him. After a while of walking around the left little Tommy with his mom so he and Jordan could have a little fun. They walked around for almost an hour when they spotted Curtis with K.K and Elena talking. **

**Making Candace roll her eyes"whose this girl why is she always around don't she have any friends" she says annoyed. "I don't know but he's been spending alot of time with them lately" Jordan says. As they made way over"how fast do you think the car is gonna go"Curtis asked both Elle and K.K looked at him.**

**"With my brain and her know how its going to go hella fast"Kk says as Elle pushed him. When Candace cleared her throat "how's the engine coming along"Tommy asked, T man it's so crazy I mean we are putting this whole thing together" Curtis says.**

**Shaking her head" me and KK are working on the engine he is working on the exterior with my father"Elle says. It made KK chuckle "hey now I might not have y'all genius brains but know cars" he says. Sticking his tongue at her as she shoved him lightly"oh stop its a team effort Curtis" she replies.**

**"My mom said you guys are like gifted you graduated college at 16 and you"was all Tommy got out. When Kk cut him off" yes I hold the family record"he says then winking at his cousin. "Candace he and I are dating who are you I've seen you at his house with a an older black woman" she says.**

**Grabbing Curtis's arm"you mean my mother"Elle asked , your how's that she's a sister and your not" Candace says. Looking from KK to Curtis then back to Candace " because she pushed me out of her vagina que Mierda" she says. As he covered her mouth"Big T , Curtis I'll talk to you bro"her cousin says leading her away.**

**Curtis pulled away"what the Hell was that about do not understand there are people of color everywhere. Her mother happens to be one of them she is of Haitian decent and her grandmother was fair skinned. And her grandfather is like Shawn complexion so she's high yellow so what. It was unnecessary and uncalled for her and K.K are cool people's.**

**And you tried to embarrass her for no reason" he said, and she's lucky Elle didn't sick her one. Because she would have Joe Lewis your ass my mother is a beautiful woman period. She had three kids who are all different so don't ever insult my mother she bore three kids from one man. Who she's been with since she was fifteen years old" Olly says.**

**"Don't worry about it Olly man" Curtis says just then Drew and Sam came over giving him a high five. "What's going on Curt" Drew says as Sam rolled her eyes her nor Drew could stand Candace. She had a bad attitude and was judgmental about everything and everyone. "I'm gonna go talk to Elle see if they need help at the tickets booth" Sam says walking away.**


End file.
